The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An existing electric vehicle charging gun generally adopts a microswitch to cooperate with an external circuit to achieve a switch control function. When the charging gun is in a charging state, a large amount of heat will be generated, such that an internal temperature of a gun body rises above 80 degrees, which is detrimental to the service life of the charging gun or directly damages the charging gun if the heat is not dissipated in a timely manner.
The charging gun generally needs to have a waterproof design. If a fully enclosed structure is adopted, the heat will not be discharged. However, the microswitch must use physical mechanical contact pressing to achieve its function when in use, such that the physical contact of the microswitch cannot be achieved at the time of design if a fully enclosed form is adopted.